Almost Human
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: The well is destroyed, Inuyasha is trapped in modern Japan, but evil follows.It's up to Kagome to protect Inuyasha from an old foe.But when Inuyasha's hate for this new world pushes him farther and farther away from Kagome..will she be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Human**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I wish to. The current owner is doing an excellent job with them.

**Authors Note:** Warning for slight OOC-ness. This is my first Inuyasha fic. I've only read a few of the books, and seen a few episodes and the movies, so..work with me onthis. Heh.Reviews/Flames appreciated.

**Summary:** Inuyasha travels to modern Japan in order to bring Kagome back to his time. In an odd turn of events, the temple is ravaged by a fire. Everything from the main house to the Well was destroyed. Now, Inuyasha is forced to remain in modern Japan, until Kagome can find a way to get him back. How will the half-demon fare in this new lifestyle?

**Dedicated to:** One of my best friends. Juju-chan, this story is for you...Yes, you are the Inu-master!

* * *

"That _idiot_! She said she would only be getting a few things. What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha grumbled as he sat in a tree close to the well that Kagome would soon be coming out of-if she ever climbed back out at all. He had been waiting for nearly an hour for the raven haired girl, and he was beginning to grow impatient. Beginning to? No, he had passed that point long ago. Now, he was annoyed. 

Dropping from the tree, he landed on the ground in a crouching position, but quickly rose to his feet. Exhaling sharply, he began to walk towards the well. It was then that Shippo hopped from his resting spot at the base of the tree, and hurried after Inuyasha. "Are you going to get Kagome?" he questioned, looking up at the dog-demon.

"Go wait for Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha ordered as he reached the well and climbed onto the wooden ledge that bordered the opening.It was funny how a simple looking well connected two different eras, but he no longer wasted time questioning how it was possible. It didn't really matter to him. Not bothering to wait for a reply from the fox-demon, Inuyasha dropped into the opening.

And in only a matter of minutes, Inuyasha was able to travel through years of time, until he climbed out of the well. He muttered to himself. He hated the smells of this era. There were too many things blended together. He was glad he didn't have to deal with it for much longer.

"Kagome!" He yelled as set foot out of the well and onto the hard-wood floor. Sliding out the door, he first glanced at the large cherry blossom tree, then over towards the house on the side. After all the time he had spent with her, Inuyasha knew Kagome's scent well. And her scent was not present on those grounds. He sniffed once more as he headed towards the house.

He entered the house and found himself being stared at by Kagome's younger brother Souta. He stared up at Inu with a slightly suprised look. It wasn't that he was seeing Inuyasha for the first time, he was just suprised to see him show up out of the blue like that.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted out in an annoyed tone as he glanced through an opened door. Still, he couldn't smell Kagome. He didn't like this one bit. If she wasn't at the house, where else would she be?

"Some of her friends came by to get her." The boy answered after a few minutes as he emptied his plate into the trash then set it down in the sink. He glanced over to Inuyasha for a moment then said, "Why don't you go find her". It never occured to him that Inuyasha would probably cause alot of trouble out there on his own.

Well...it kind of did occur to him, but he thought it would be funny to see how Kagome reacted to Inuyasha running around the city. "I heard one of her friends say something about going to the school"

Kagome would kill him, he knew it.

Inuyasha turned on his heels. "The school? That little--she makes me wait for her and she's out with..." Inyasha's voice faded as he walked out the door and walked farther and farther away from the house. Souta blinked then laughed a bit. Souta set the rice paper down on the table and set his pencil ontop of it. He grabbed some matches and sat down at the table, lighting one.

"Guys, I _really_ need to get going. I promised Grandpa I'd help him clean out the temple" Kagome lied slightly. She needed to get home and back down that well to Inuyasha. Even though she had only been gone an hour or so, she was already beginning to miss the mannerless dog-demon. She wondered if maybe, he was missing her too.

_Who are you kidding Kagome? You know the only person in his heart is Kikyou_, she told herself. Her expression softened as she closed her eyes slightly at the thought of Inuyasha with Kikyou.

"Kagome are you okay?" she felt her friend's hand grab onto her shoulder. Kagome snapped out of her daze and smiled back at her friend. "Sorry! I'm just kind of tired" Kagome lied again with a small smile. All this lying wasn't good, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before it caught up to her. "I'm gonna go home now. I'll see you all tomorrow" Kagome began to wave, when Inuyasha dropped down from the sky, landing in a crouching position in the center of the circle of friends.

"Darn right your going home!" He snapped, standing up.

Kagome turned a deep shade of red as her eyes grew wide and moved around the circle, looking at the confused expressions on the faces of her friends. She knew this would be hard to explain to them later.What ways were there to explain to a person why a persondressed in odd old fashionedclothing, with a sword and dog ears was looking for you?

"What are you doing here?" She asked, slightly suprised herself.

"I came to get you. We're leaving _now_" Inuyasha snapped, grabbing her wrist. He hadn't even bothered paying any attention to her friends. He was too concerned with being angry at Kagome for lying to him. He shoved out of the circle, pulling Kagome with him, and not even bothering to hide his skills, he jumped from the ground to the roof top, taking Kagome with him.

Kagome's friends watched from the ground as the oddly dressed boy with dog ears jumped from building to building, kidnapping their friend.

"Who was that?" Rika, one of Kagome's friends questioned, looking around at the remaining people.

"I don't know. Must be her boyfriend" Another replied, glancing at Rika.

Rika nodded slowly, "He's cute"

* * *

"_Sit boy_!" Kagome commanded as soon as they landed on the next roof top. Inuyasha let out a small yell as his body was pulled towards the concrete and his face smashed against it. Kagome stood over him, her hands resting on her hips as she gave him an angry look. "Inuyasha! Why did you do that?" she asked. "You embarrassed me infront of my friends!" 

"Well if you would have come back when you were supposed to, I wouldn't of had to!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked at him as he glared at her. He had a point. She had promised to be back at a certain time, and she hadn't. She must have made him worry, and the others too. "I'm sorry" she finally said, looking out over the edge of the roof top and around the city. Sighing gently she added, "I'm sorry I made you worry"

"Hmph. Don't do it again" Inuyasha replied in a brusque manner, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood. Blinking slightly, he looked at Kagome, noticing his mistake. The raven haired beauty stared at him with a small smile, "I did make you worry then"

Inuyasha turned away and quickly replied, "No you didn't". His nose twitched slightly, and he turned back around. He was smelling smoke, and lot's of it. "Kagome.." He began speaking, wondering if she smelled it too. She didn't have his keen senses, but the smell was strong.

Kagome'sfinger shot out, pointing over the roof top."Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. The dog-demon was already on his feet, looking in that direction.

As the two looked at each other, it was obvious that both knew where the smoke was coming from. Not wanting to waste any more time, Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and once she was secure, the red-clad demon began to jump.

* * *

The two landed near some bushes close to the temple. Worry consumed Kagome, and it was evident in her eyes. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeves as she watched the flames rise from the temple ground. Her eyes scanned through the fire-fighters and police officers, as well as through the crowd of people watching the blaze. Where was her family, why couldn't she see her mother, or brother or grandfather? "Inuyasha" she said gently, squeezing his arm. She felt her eyes water. Her home... 

She watched as the firefighters fought to put the blaze out. Kagome knew that by the time they finished, everything would already be destroyed. Everything... "Inuyasha! The well!" Kagome exclaimed, "And my piece of the jewel!". Inuyasha growled lightly then turned to her. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to let go of his arm, and once he did, he ran out, avoiding the police officers and fire fighters, and heading straight into the fire.

Kagome ran out after him, but wasn't able to bypass the police. "**INUYASHA**!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well what do you all think? Is it worth continuing? I've been looking at sites, and borrowing books and dvd's, so hopefully the next chapter will be a bit better. 


	2. Dreams, Curses and School

**Almost Human **

**Chapter 2: Dreams, Curses and School**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be rich and I'd hire someone to write this for me. 

**Authors Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update this story. Summer Vacation rolled around and It was hard to find a spare moment in which to write, and when I did have time online, I used it to read the updates on stories I had been reading, and new stories that people had emailed me. Wow, there are some amazing writers out there. I feel so bad!

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter of this story. I was glad to hear I didn't do as bad as I thought I was going to do. I mean, I expected to totally bomb, since I don't know much about the series...

Again, thanks!

* * *

"I wonder whats taking him so long" Shippo thought out loud as he pulled himself up onto the top of the well and peered down into the opening. 

Sango came to a stop next to the fox-demon and peered down as well. She ahd Miroku had arrived a few minutes back to find the fox-demon pacing nervously back and foward infront of the well, muttering to himself. The minute he saw Miroku and Sango, he jumped at them, complaining about how Inuyasha had left him behind.

"Well, we cant go in there after them" Miroku spoke. his staff jingling lightly as he leaned it against the well. "I'm sure everything is alright. Maybe Kagome just had something else to do, and Inuyasha is waiting for her". Sometimes, they did forget that Kagome wasn't a girl from their time.

Sango turned as a soft humming noise leaked out from the woods behind the well. Miroku turned around as well. They were very familiar with the sound. It was the sound of bees, large ones. That sound always meant one thing.

Naraku.

* * *

She sighed as she hugged her pillow to her chest and looked at the picture of her older sister. After staring at it for a moment, she hissed and pushed it off the small table, allowing it to fall to the ground. "I will be better than you...and I won't let you hurt Kagome either..." Turning over on the bed to rest onto her back, she stared at the picture on her ceiling, smiling. 

She'd been having the dreams again, and this time, they were more vivid than ever.

* * *

Kagome laced her fingers together and closed her eyes as she pressed her hands to her lips, silently praying. It had been five minutes since Inuyasha had entered the burning house in an attempt to save her jewel shards, and to check on the well, and the half-demon still hadn't returned. If it hadn't been for the police officers blocking her way, she was sure she would have ran into the inferno after him. He would have yelled at her for being reckless, but she didn't care. 

"Inuyasha!" she called once more, cupping her hands over her mouth to help amplify the sound of her voice. Her eyes began to water and she sniffed, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

Soon, the fire fighters had been able to put out the fire. The temple would be alright, for the most part, but the house was a different story. There was almost nothing left. Everything had been burned down to a crisp. Still, Inuyasha was no where to be found.

"Mom!" Kagome cried as her mother ran up to her and embraced her tightly. She burried her face into her mother's shirt as a few of the tears she had been holding back slid down her face.

"As long as everyone is okay, everything will be fine Kagome" Her mother assured, rubbing Kagome's back gently, in an attempt to wash away her worries. "It'll be a bit expensive, but we can stay in a hotel until the repairs are made on the house"

"Mom, Inuyasha went in there, and he never came out" Kagome complained.

"Maybe he went down the well" Souta pointed out as he looked up at his sister. He loved annoying her, but he hated seeing her sad. "Maybe he went back to his own time".

Kagome looked down at her brother. He was right. Inuyasha going down the well before it was destroyed was a possibility. He probably hadn't wanted to get stuck in modern Japan. Kagome knew that he wasn't fond of it. With that in mind, another thought poped into her head: Before the well was destroyed...

She wouldn't be able to go back to Feudal Japan...she'd never see him again. "Hey, wheres grandpa?" Kagome then realized.

"He's talking to one of the police officers, he made it out just fine Kagome. Don't worry" Her mother informed her, moving away slightly and pointing towards the closest car to the house.

As Kagome looked, she smiled. Not only had she seen her grandfather over by the cop car, she spotted Inuyasha as well. He was at the ambulance, arguing with a few paramedics, who were trying to make sure he hadn't been harmed.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Inuyasha demanded as he pulled his arm out of the paramedic's grasp. "Didn't you hear me, I said I was fine!". The Paramedic however, was hell-bent on doing his job, and reached for Inuyasha's arm again, to check for scratches.

Inuyasha let out an annoyed yell, which made Souta laugh.

"Look Kagome!" He pointed towards the red-clad half-demon, still laughing. "He's still here, and causing trouble".

Souta couldn't stop laughing. For some odd reason, he was heavily amused by watching Inuyasha argue with them. Maybe it was because Inuyasha looked upset, and the paramedics looked both confused, and slightly afraid.

"Maybe you should go over there before he kills someone". He turned to look at his sister again, but the raven-haired school girl was already gone.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully as she launched herself at him, pushing aside all the paramedics. "You scared me!" she hugged him tightly, forcing Inuyasha to blush. 

He shoved her off and dug into his shirt. "Here" He muttered as he held out the small pouch that held her jewel shard. "After all the trouble I went through to get that back, you better not lose it" He slid his hands into the sleeves of his shirt and stared at the burned site. "I couldn't get to the well.." he finally muttered.

"You'll have to stay here with us, mom's going to get a hotel room for us to live in for the time being. We can come back once everyone's gone and try to get through the well. Maybe theres a way to contact Mi-"

"Oh Kagome!" Rika cut her off as she ran towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "As soon as I heard about the fire, I just had to rush over here and make sure you were okay".

Her eyes darted over to Inuyasha for a split second, scanning him. "I heard what you said about a hotel, and I insist you stay at my house! You know we have alot of room, both you and your friend can stay. You can borrow my clothes too if you don't have any. Your a little thick around the middle, but I'm sure they fit"

Kagome laughed nervously and set her hands on her stomach. She wasn't fat, was she? She didn't eat alot, and she spent so much time running around with Inuyasha. She thought she was in good health but maybe...

"Kagome isn't fat" Inuyasha suddenly quipped in, looking at Rika with a stern look on his face. "Your fat".

"Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly scolded, "I'm sorry Rika he's so"

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind at all" She winked and gave them the peace sign. "I'm gonna go home and get everything ready for you guys. I'll see you later!" And before they had a chance to reply, the girl rushed off.

"I guess I better tell mom" Kagome said, brushing back her bangs. "It would be smart to go soon, so we can rest for a bit, you have a big day tomorrow"

Inuyasha raised his brows as he looked at her. "I do?"

"Yeah" Kagome smiled playfully, "It's your first day of school"

His eye twitched lightly as he watched Kagome walk towards her mother. An equation formulated in his mind: Inuyasha+School books+A uniform+People he didn't knowBAD.

His eye twitched again as he felt something poke at his ear. "Grrr..stop touching me!" Inuyasha growled as he spun around.

The paramedics stiffened and slid back towards the ambulance.

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked after Kagome. He didn't like this one bit.

* * *

A/N: Well, thats all for now. **Stay tuned for the next chapter:** Inuyasha goes to school, Kagome gets detention...and gets a new boyfriend? Sango faces death...Miroku confesses his love?(Ha, yeah right) 


	3. For the Love ofKagome?

**ALMOST HUMAN**

**FOR THE LOVE OF…KAGOME?**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Inuyasha. I do own a few of the characters that show up here and there…but that's about it.

* * *

"Have you seen the new student? He's so cute!" 

"Oh I know, I wonder what year he's in. I bet he's a third year student"

"He looks so cool. A lot of the girls are already in to him!"

"Look look! There he comes!"

Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced around the school yard with a loud sigh. He could feel all eyes (or at least, it felt that way to him) on him. He rotated his shoulders. The uniform Kagome had literally forced him in to was so uncomfortable. Not only was it hot, but it was difficult to move in. "Feh"

"Oh lighten up Inuyasha. It won't be that bad" Kagome smiled as she raised a hand and waved at some of her friends. "Hi!" she called to them. She turned and looked at Inuyasha and nudged him gently. "My friends are coming. At least try to be nice" she whispered.

Rika approached Kagome and grabbed her hands, "It's so good to see you! You looked terrible the day of the fire. Oh, you brought your friend! Hello.."

"Inuyasha" Kagome told her, "Guys this is my friend Inuyasha. Inuyasha, say hi"

Inuyasha muttered a greeting and crossed his arms over his chest, lowering his head. The hat he more tilted down a bit, covering his eyes.

"Hojo-kun is going to be so jealous!" Ayumi whispered to Kagome with an excited tone. "Has he met Inuyasha yet?"

"Hojo?" Inuyasha lifted his head. The name rang a bell. "I know Hojo". He of course, was thinking of Hojo's ancestor, Hojo Akitoki. They had run into him once accidently, while he was in search of some sacred cloak or fabric…he couldn't remember. It had been a while ago,

"Really?" Eri and Yuki smiled in delight, "Did you two get along?"

"No. Because of him Kagome was pierced in the back with an arrow"

Everyone stopped and stared at Inuyasha, blinking.

"Uh…what he means is one day I was playing with my little brother and I started talking to Hojo when he came by. My brother shot me with a dart from his toy gun" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him along. "I have to take him to the office to get his schedule! See you later!"

Once they were far enough, Kagome let go of his arm and spun around, pointing an accusing finger, "Watch what you say Inuyasha! They're going to think your so weird!"

"You're the one who told them about Hojo" Inuyasha shot back, looking at her.

"Don't mention anything about the well, or what we do on the other side, okay?" Kagome asked.

"Wait a minute! Where do you get off telling me what to do?" Inuyasha replied in his usual angry tone.

Yes. It was time for an Infamous Kagome/Inuyasha argument. Sango and Miroku enjoyed those…too bad they weren't there.

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt!" Kagome replied, "And this is the thanks I get? Honestly Inuyasha!"

"I don't need you to look after me! I'm the one who's always saving you!" Inuyasha shouted. Already, they were making a scene.

"That's not true! I've saved you plenty of times!" Kagome balled her hands into fists and leaned forward slightly. "Stop being such a jerk!"

"You're the one being a jerk! You're the one who dragged me to this hell whole when I was perfectly fine staying at that hotel with your mom, brother and grandpa!"

"No one told you to come after me! If you wouldn't have, you wouldn't have gotten stuck here!"

"You took too long in getting back!"

Rika approached with caution. "Kagome, um, Hojo's coming this way" she warned.

Kagome turned and looked at her before glancing to the side. Indeed, Hojo was on his way, looking a little worried. "Oh" she said, then looked at Inuyasha, "I better go say hi. At least he doesn't think I'm a jerk!" That said, Kagome stalked off to see Hojo. However, on her walk over, she already began to feel bad about what she had said. She turned her head back only to see that Inuyasha was gone.

* * *

"Do you think Inuyasha would want to go out with me, Kagome?" Rika asked as she sat down at the table with a box of bento. "He seems really nice…and I'd like to get to know him better! Oh! Wait, it's.alright with you, right Kagome?" 

"Rika!" Ayumi exclaimed, surprised, "Didn't you see the fight they got into this morning? That's pretty low to go after him after he and Kagome had that big fight"

Kagome's eye twitched slightly and she closed her eyes. _Sometimes I think I need new friends… _"I don't know Rika. Inuyasha's not all that nice. Infact…he can be a total jerk" _But most of the time he's like that because he worries about me. I know he means well. Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to him. I wish…I knew where he was so I could apologize. _

"Your probably just upset about Miss Hiono giving you that detention, aren't you?" Rika asked. "The nerve of that woman, giving you a detention just because you left the class room! What if you were sick?"

"I'm not"

"But Kagome, you never know. Your sick a lot" Rika pointed out.

"About that…" Kagome tapped her chopsticks together and sighed. "I'm not always sick.."

"So why are you always missing school?" Rika asked. Ayumi, Eri and Yuki looked to Kagome, curious to hear that answer as well.

Kagome stared back and took a deep breath while she thought of an excuse. Suddenly, Rika leapt up, "Be right back guys!" she exclaimed and rushed off.

* * *

Inuyasha had headed up to the roof after the fight he had had with Kagome and had been up there ever since. He had managed to get some peace, up until now—Lunch time—when a lot of the girls were coming up to see him. 

"Get away from me!" Inuyasha snapped. A short girl with dark pigtails backed up, a blush on her face, tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just…the girl began to apologize. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

Inuyasha kept his head lowered and sighed. The homeroom teacher had made him take off the hat and everyone had seen his ears. He had expected everyone to make fun of him…but the ears only made the girls love him even more. "Just leave me alone" he muttered.

"Inuyasha your so mean!" Another girl whined, scooting closer to him. They weren't taking a hint. They continued to nag at him.

Finally, he gave up and stood, hands shoved into his pockets. "Just leave me alone". He bumped into a girl as he walked, and stopped to give her a glare. His eyes however, grew wide as he stared at her. He recognized her! She had short dark hair and dark eyes...her skin an odd pale. There was some sort of odd doll in her hand...a doll with a large head and yellow eyes.

"Yukara" She told him, giving him that look he had often received from the deceased priestess. "You bumped into me. I believe an apology is in order….Inuyasha"

"Huh?" He was still trying to sort his thoughts. Was he seeing things? _That can't be her. But she looks so much like her. I hate being here! Arg! _Inuyasha turned. "Time to go home" _Did…I just say that? _"I gotta go"

The mysterious woman approached him and locked eyes with his. Then, with a small smirk, she lifted herself onto her toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Inuyasha shoved her away. "What the hell, stay away from me!" he snapped angrily. He was getting fed up with all the girls. "Where do you get off kissing me like that?"

"Inuyasha…" The raven haired girl laughed, "I want to be your girlfriend…but…you probably won't let me because…I want the jewel shards. Am I right?"

Inuyasha reached to his side for his Tetsusiga, but it wasn't there. Kagome hadn't allowed him to bring it. "Damn it!" he cursed and jumped back just asYukara began to approach him a second time.

* * *

Kagome sighed and glanced behind her, wondering where Inuyasha had run off to. She hadn't seen him since the argument earlier that morning. _He probably did go home_. Kagome thought with another sigh. She really did feel terrible about how she had snapped at him. She should have taken into consideration that having to go to school must have been difficult for him. 

_The next time I see him, I'll apologize. _She promised herself.

"Kagome!"

"Oh, hi Hojo" Kagome forced herself to smile and she stopped in her spot, "What's up?"

"I was going to talk to you at lunch, but you looked a little distracted. Is everything okay with you and your friend? I know you guys had that big fight and I haven't seen him since" Hojo spoke, resting a hand on his side and on his forehead as he looked at her.

"Yeah, everything's fine, he's just a little moody" Kagome nodded. _Great, did the whole school see that argument?_, "Did you need anything?"

"I was wondering if you were interested in going to the dance with me on Friday" He asked. "You haven't been sick for a while, and you've been coming to school, so…"

Kagome thought about it for a moment, _It's our school's first dance to promote the beginning of the culture festival…it could be fun. Inuyasha wouldn't want to go anyway. He hates being here… _"Sure Hojo, it starts at six doesn't it? I'll meet you here"

"Great, see you then Kagome" Hojo smiled and headed out of the building on his way home.

Kagome waved him off and gave an exhausted sigh. _Bringing Inuyasha here definitely wasn't a good idea. Now lets see if I can find him. _But before she could move anymore a wave of dizziness passed over her and she dropped to the floor.

* * *

Sango and Miroku stopped and stared up at the tree tops, each with a confused look on their face. Both could have sworn they had heard the buzzing, which signalled Naraku's arrival. "Maybe we heard things because we have nothing better to do" Miroku suggested, though it didn't seem likely. "Let's go back to the well and wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to return" 

Sango nodded once in agreement and began heading back towards the well. Suddenly she retracted, releasing a yell. She hissed and looked at her arm. Her outfit had been cut and a thin stream of blood formed on her arm. Something had cut her! But what? "Miroku, be careful!"

Miroku nodded, sensing some dark spirit near by. "Don't move, Sango" he instructed and tilted down his staff. In order to get it to move down, Miroku had to put much strength into it, but as he brought it down, he was able to notice the thin threads of sorts, surrounding them. "What is this?" He began to unwrap the beads fromaround his wrist and hand,prepared to use his windtunnel, but Sango stopped him. "Wait your eminence! Look!" she pointed towards something that had justdropped before them: A red skull with glowinggolden eyes that rested on top of a mirror with a crack half way down the mirror.

A young woman approached, a wicked smile on her face. She leaned over and picked up the skull. "Inuyasha and Kagome won't be returning...but that doesn't matter since you won't be alive much longer" she rested her hand on top of the skull and lifted her other hand, moving it through the air in a yanking motion.

The think lines around Miroku and Sango tightened around them, cutting Miroku on the leg.

The monk reached out and set his arm around Sango's waist as he pulled her to him. "Sango. Hold on"

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for not updating sooner and thanks to everyone who bugged me about updating. With every annoying little bother that came my way, I wrote two paragraphs. Odd ne? Well, thanks again! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter even though it was very rushed…

* * *


End file.
